fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Comet of 1812 Fandom
Natasha, Pierre and The Great Comet of 1812, is still very much so War and Peace themselves. Scroll down to see War And Peace Basic Information (as Great Comet) Natasha, Pierre & The Great Comet of 1812 (commonly referred to as The Great Comet of 1812 or simply Great Comet), is a sung-through musical adaptation of a 70-page segment from Leo Tolstoy's War and Peace written by composer/lyricist Dave Malloy and directed by Rachel Chavkin.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Natasha%2C_Pierre_%26_The_Great_Comet_of_1812 The Broadway closed on the 3rd September 2017.http://greatcometbroadway.com/ Basic Information (as War and Peace) War and Peace (pre-reform Russian: Война и миръ; post-reform Russian: Война и мир, translit. Voyná i mir is a novel by the Russian author Leo Tolstoy. It is regarded as a central work of world literature and one of Tolstoy's finest literary achievements. The novel chronicles the history of the French invasion of Russia and the impact of the Napoleonic era on Tsarist society through the stories of five Russian aristocratic families. Portions of an earlier version, titled The Year 1805, were serialized in The Russian Messenger from 1865 to 1867. The novel was first published in its entirety in 1869. Appearance Natasha, Pierre & Great Comet of 1812 (simply lets call him Great Comet) takes on the appearance of mostly Pierre and Natasha, however he wears a very similar coat to Anatole seen in the musical. His skin is fairly dark due to Natasha and other POC actors that appeared in his musical. He has short, curly, dark chocolate brown hair which reaches his shoulders brushed. And soft emerald green eyes, which seem brighter in certain angles of light. He's average in height, standing at 5'10" (177cm), and fairly thinned out in terms of size, suggesting he hasn't go much weight on him and is as light as a feather. Personality War and Peace/Great Comet has a rather noble-like personality, as he is a Count, a high rank within Russian/European Nobility, however he is fairly nice to all. However he is quite awkward in social situations, and very weary with certain fandoms, but he's quite bubbly in personality, seemingly to always smiling. However, he does have moments where he needs to be alone or with someone so he can vent out his feelings, seeing as he is suffering from a form of depression, but other than that he's quite happy and sometimes (well usually) very flirty towards most. Abilities Since War and Peace/Great Comet is a human-based fandom, he does not possess any supernatural based abilities, other than his intellect with astronomy (space) and dabbles into other conspiracy theories and even his own. Relationships Friends Hamilton Fandom Hamilton and Comet are friends due to Phillpa Soo (who played Natasha in Great Comets off-broadway show and Eliza Schuyler in Hamilton). Heathers Fandom Anastasia Fandom Hetalia Fandom Russian history obviously. Family Other Books written by Leo Tolstoy Quadrants Trivia * War and Peace seems to have a drinking problem, however he does have a very high tolerance. He only really drinks vodka and wine. * His full "human" name is Count Pyotr Vasilyevich "Pierre" Malloy-Tolstoy * Russian is his main language, however he is very fluent in French and English * He claims to be a great shot in Duels, however it varies on how drunk he is. * Has a case of some memory loss, since they ARE still War and Peace but also Great Comet at the same time, they respond to both names * Obviously is a major conspiracy theorist * A space (astronomy) geek. References design © cigaregrets Category:Fandoms Category:Musical Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck